


Life In The Shadows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Strangers, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spn masquerade prompt; J2 - roofied; J1 is a bartender with the hots for j2. It's almost last call. Why not slip a little something in J2's drink?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Life In The Shadows

It’s a Friday night and Jared has found his pray. Jared’s been watching the man all night, and lusting after the cutie with the bright green eyes and adorable freckles. Jared could walk away or stay and take what he wants. He could abduct the man now, in a crowded bar, and hope no one would be brave enough to stop him. Or he could let Jensen walk out of here and head home, and follow after him, abducting him in the night with no one around to witness his sin.

Life is all about choices…Jared makes his. He follows Jensen home, silent as he stalks his beautiful prey. A dark alley gives him the opportunity to make his move. A strong arm around Jensen’s throat steals his breath away, and even though Jensen fights wildly, he doesn’t stand a chance against his taller, muscular attacker and the darkness takes him away.

When Jensen comes around he’s lying on his belly on a lumpy mattress and he can’t see. Cloth, silky and cool, wraps around his eyes and tied in a knot behind his head, blinding him. The room is freezing and shivers attack his naked body, chilling him to the bone.

Nude, blindfolded, and alone in a room he has never been before, Jensen panics and his heart beats double time. He tries to sit up, only to come to the horrific relations that he’s handcuffed in place by his wrists and ankles. What terrifies him more is that he has been prepped, while he slept, his hole lose and wet with lube. He thrashes in a desperate attempt to free himself, but his efforts only aid in rubbing his wrist and ankles raw as the cuffs cut into his skin.

“Stop it. There is no use in fighting; you’re not going anywhere.”

An unfamiliar voice startles Jensen and he lies still, frozen on the bed as his heart pounds in his chest. Soft footsteps approach him from the right side and he coils in on himself, trying to hide from whoever is advancing on him. His attacker, he realizes, but that thought means nothing but more fear. The bed dips as the man sits close to him and the hand that trails down Jensen’s spine only aids in bringing tears to his eyes. He’s terrified, cold and naked, and alone with the man who abducted him. He cries, voice quivering as he begs, “Please… I want to go home.”

The man chuckles softly as if he’s said something humorous. Jared feels Jensen shaking, either from fear or the chilliness in the room--he doesn’t know nor does he care. He slid a finger into Jensen’s hole, and he moans as he delights into the wet clench of the silky inner walls clinging to him as Jensen tenses up. He finger fucks Jensen a few times, wet slickness to ease the way. The scrape of skin inside him only adds to Jensen’s terror. Jared enjoys the frightened gasps and hiccupping sobs as he touches the prize that he’s waited so long to caress.

Jensen sobs and begs, trying to pull away from the fingers impaling him, but the cuffs are tight and there is nowhere for him to go. He’s trapped, nothing more than a toy for the man who took him in the night. “Please, please,” Jensen sobs, his tears wetting the silky scarf. “Please, I want to go home.”

Smiling wickedly, Jared leans over Jensen, rutting his thick, hard dick against the man’s hole as he whispers, “Baby, you’re going to be my good boy, my beautiful fuck toy. You are home, and I’m never, ever, letting you leave.”

He’s not gentle with fucking Jensen, his pace rough and vicious as he impales his victim with a brutal snap of his hips. His victim screams and begs for mercy as he thrusts into him, and he ignores the cries of terror as he rapes the man. He fucks him deep, moaning at the sensation of his thick dick incased in the heat of the man’s tight hole. He takes what he wishes as Jensen writes in pain underneath him, the man still struggling to get free even though it’s useless. The tears are sweet, like icing on the cake. He chuckles darkly as his cock rams inside Jensen, ripping him open.

It’s over sooner than he would like; his balls tighten and he creams, and when his arm tightens around Jensen’s shoulder, pinning him down harder, the man scream into his skin, crying in pain and fear, thighs quivering and trying to close to keep him out.

Palming Jensen’s hip and digging his nails into the freckled skin, Jared gives a few last deep thrust, ridding out his orgasm and delighting in the pained squeals of the man. He stills, and reaches a hand between man and the bed, feeling a creamy damp spot on the sheets. Oh how sinful, Jensen came as he was being assaulted. Jared grins twisted; he likes that very much. He takes a few deep breaths, centering himself, waits until his cock stops spurting cum into Jensen’s raw hole. When he pulls out, the man is crying into the dirty sheets. The damp rag soaked in drugs pressed to Jensen's mouth, and he fights not to breath them in, but they take him back to the darkness. When he wakes, dizzy and abounded in an alley, Jensen screams into the dark night, left abused and abounded like a broken china doll. 

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=3972842#t3972842)


End file.
